Scarfed Down (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Eska borrowed some maeve purple pebbles that lead towards the place where Benny was going as she carried the box with Benny's scarf in it. When she finally crossed the portal, she made it. A sign that said "Nomania" hung above the archway. A building stood just inside, trailed by a stone pathway. Eska knocked on the door. "Yeeesss?" A tall-looking nomad with a handlebar mustache answered. "Oh, um, hi," Eska waved, "I'm looking for Benny. Well...a nomad named Benny?" The tall-looking nomad arched an eyebrow then shut the door. Eska gave out a huff. Just as she was about to leave, the door opened again. "Eska?" Benny's voice rang in her ears. "Benny?" Eska turned around, cheeks glowing bright red, "H-hey! Hi!" "Eska, is that you?" Benny started to smile, "Wow! It-It's so great to see you again! What brings you here?" "Well, um," Eska fiddled with the box she held then handed it out to Benny, "I have present!" "Oh!" Benny retrieved it then opened it. When he found out what was inside, he gasped, "My scarf! You found it!" He wrapped it around his neck, "Gee, that's awfully nice of you, Eska!" "Actually, I have a confession to make," Eska said, then took a deep breath, "I secretly kept your scarf ever since you announced that you were moving away. It was the only thing that could keep the memories between you alive. I even almost ''killed ''Laundry Smurf because I thought washing would take them away. I'm sorry I didn't return it to you earlier." Eska looked down in shame, "I just missed you so much..." Benny looked at her for a second, then smiled, "Aw, Eska." Benny walked over to her, "It's not a thing that keeps our memories alive. They're already inside of you." he gently lifted her chin up, "Besides, I can come visit anytime." Eska smiled at him, then wrapped her arms around him, the latter returning it, "Thanks, Benny. Guess I feel a lot better now." "Hey, no problem," Benny coyly smiled. "Master Benny, we must get you situated," The tall-looking nomad came back. "Oh, okay," Benny told him then turned back to Eska, "I'll see you around. Thanks for returning my scarf to me." "Heh, yea," Eska rubbed the back of her neck, "y-you're welcome." Benny gave her one last smile, kissed her cheek, then turned to go back to his new home. Eska's cheeks turned red as she touched the place where he kissed her. When she returned to the village, she was so love-struck about Benny's kiss, until she spotted Papa talking to Olivier. She grew curious and came over to see what they were talking about. "Hey, guys!" She greeted them, "Where have you guys been all day?" "Eska, there's something we need to talk about," Olivier told her. After being alone with her for a second and explaining what he had just seen, Eska thought about his words. "Wait wait," Eska recalled, "There was a pedestal that stood near the border of Serenity Meadow and the Wasteland of Darkness." "Yes" Olivier nodded. "And the puzzle was in the shape of a spade?" Eska asked, then realized, "Just like the Orange Spaded user!" "You think it might have something to do with the orange spades?" Olivier thought, "Hmm, that could be a possibility. But, we don't have to worry about it for now. I doubt any of you Smurfs would be the orange spaded user. After all, you haven't even heard of him until we moved in. Nothing to worry about." After Olivier left, Eska wanted to do that, but all she thought about was if that were the case. Deep in the chasm, where the pedestal broke off from the rest of the forest. It was calm. It was calm, until... A black rock broke from the bottom. The End Previous Category:Scarfed Down chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story